Jigglypuff's Big Top
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: 5 young kids travel the Kanto region for adventure and fun. They are Elba, Ferno, Concio, Petal, and Cerula. They also gain help from their pet Jigglypuff and gained the ability to speak to animals.
1. Guide to Jigglypuff's Big Top

5 kids from Cerulean City travel town to town in Cirque De Hiraoka. They consist of adventurous Elba, her loudmouthed brother Ferno, super nerdy Concio, eco-loving fashionista Petal, and Tomboyish Cerulea. They always go on wacky adventures city to city while they try to avoid The Autolycus Bros of Team Millennium from taking their Pokemon.

Elba Hiraoka- A fairy Pokemon lover. She owns a jigglypuff, a Mime Jr, A Snubbell, A Flabébé, a Cottonee, and a Comfey.

Ferno Hiraoka- A fire Pokemon lover and Elba's loud-mouthed brother and has a habit of sitting in the audience while it's his turn to perform. He owns a Charmander, a Growlithe, a Magby, a numel, a ponyta, and a Oricorio(Baile Style)

Concio Asai - A psychic Pokemon lover. She's a super nerd. He owns a Drowzee, an Abra, a Meditite, a psyduck, a Spoink, and a Natu.

Petal Sugihara- A grass pokemon owner. She's skilled in fashion and is eco-friendly. She owns a Chikorita, a Snivy, a Hoppip, a Roselia, a Paras, and a Oddish.

Cerulea Kubota- A flying Pokemon owner. She's a tomboy. She owns a Butterfree, a Doduo, a Hoothoot, a Chatot, a Ducklett, and a Fletchling

Kiyohisa Hiraoka- The Ringleader of Cirque De Hiraoka and Elba and Ferno's maternal grandfather. He owns a Pyroar. He's also a Pyroar/ dewgong tamer.

Kazu and Eijiro Asai- Concio's parents who are souvenir shop owners.

Seki and Morie Sugihara- Petal's parents who run a health snack bar.

Michie and Kantoro Kubota- Cerulea's parents who are zoo-keepers and pets.

Koan- Cerulea's younger brother who has a crush on Petal.

Chieko and Shiki-Petal's younger brother and sister who help run the health snack bar.

Sumi Hiraoka- Kiyohisa youngest daughter who's a dancer. She owns a skitty and a delcatty.

Sayo Hiraoka and Akio Kitamura- Elba and Ferno's deceased parents who were aerial dancers.

Shohei Kawaguchi and - The new aerial dancers.

Shunsho Shijomoto- fire dancer/eater.

Takanori Sasaki- sword eater.

Captain Bucko, Sir Bozo, and Mr. Gibberlot - A trio of clowns

Kiyomori Yasuda- weight lifter.

Sadako and Kino- Sumi's dancing partners.

Chomei and Kitamura- A husband/wife acrobats/trapeze artist.

Pokemon

Dewgongs, 2 rapidashs, 2 poliwhirls, 1 Hypno, 3 Girafarigs, 1 Quagsire, 1 Ursaring 2 Dragonites, 2 Sevipers, 1 vaporeon, and 4 Donphans

Team Millenium

The Autolycus Bros- Jacob & Joshua. 2 con men who tried to capture Pokemon as servants for their mother. They come up with terrible disguises. Jacob owns a Pinsir and a Beedrill and Joshua owns a Scyther and a Venomoth.

Madame Alberta Autolycus - The leader of Team Millennium and Jacob & Joshua's mother. She wanted them to find Pokemon to do all of her chores and find girlfriends. She owns a nidorina and a nidorino.


	2. Episodes

Scrumptious Singer- Elba goes to a casino in Cerulean City to find her brother and his friends and to face some con artist.

Mouthwashing Munchies- The kids wander off to a restaurant where they see a recipe for disaster.

Appetizing Adventure hero- The kids encounter events from their favorite superhero where they learn the secrets of him.

Sweet Sunset- Cerulea and Petal start a luau to help promote the circus.

Delectable Discovery- While the kids were exploring Viridian Forest, they found a scientist who found a lost temple.

Luscious Protection- During their time in Viridian City, the kids meet the city's gym leader who wants to join to do some unsafe things.

Savory Switch- Fernon switches places with the crowned prince of Shuris and finds himself in a big pickle.

Yummy Romance- Elba and Petal begin to find a new date for Sumi after her ex-boyfriend dumped her for another girl.

Delicious Details- After Mr. Hiroaka comes back from meeting a friend, he learned that the Pokemon have gone crazy and needs to learn the kids sides of the story.

Savory Savings- The orphanage that they visit every year has been running out money and the kids decided to put on a circus to save it.

Lip-Smacking Locket- Petal found a locket that was thought to be lost forever and now she must return it to its rightful owners.

Flavorful Fairytale- The kids attend a fairytale festival and get mistaken for extras in a play.

Melt-In-Your-Mouth Mansion- The circus train got broken down and the kids are now lost in a mansion where they learn about the ghost that lives in there.

Nummy Tunes- Elba and Concio go to a local radio station to meet Concio's favorite band.

Spicy Time Travel - The kids go back in time and learn about the origins of the circus.

Tasty Tale- The kids learn about the origin of their favorite superhero.

Finger Licking Frame up- Sumi gets framed for robbing city hall in Vermillion City and they must get help from The Autocylus Bros.

Salty Sweethearts- Jacob and Joshua come and the kids learn a dark secret of Joshua.

Mouthwatering Mayor- A critic comes to the circus and the adults get locked inside a souvenir store in Saffron City. Now the kids must put it on and impress the critic.


	3. Elba Hiraoka

Elba Hiraoka- A fairy Pokemon lover. She's cute, friendly, adventurous, and cautious. She's always making sure that her older brother, "Ferno" doesn't goof off a lot. Her parents died when she was still a baby. The only things that she remembered about them is that their aerial dancers, they were so much in love with each other, and they played the same song during their performances.

During her first adventures to downtown Cerulean, she encountered The Autolycus Bros who were starting a fake concert in order to steal their pokemon. She found their star jigglypuff and freed her. This caused them to follow the circus. Elba must always be on the lookout for them.

Pokemon- Lollipop- jigglypuff, Mr. Gumball- a Mime Jr, Caramel Apple-A Snubbell, Sodapop-A Flabébé, Cotton Candy- a Cottonee, and Rainbow taffy- a Comfey.

Age: 6.

Likes: Candy, sweets, pokemon, singing, clowns, cuteness, flowers, gymnastics, candy-making, nature, recycling, space operas, and stuffed animals

Dislikes: Her brother sitting in the audience during his time on the show, The Autolycus Bros, pollution, con men, and lame disguises.

Acts: Magic, dancing, clowns, gymnastics and clown.

Talents: gymnastics, candy-making, baking gardening, sewing, magic, dancing, and playing the accordion.


	4. Ferno Hiraoka

Ferno Hiraoka- A fire Pokemon lover. He's lazy, rude, sarcastic, and cranky. He doesn't like to do his circus acts because it'll remind him of how his parents died when he was 7. Usually his maternal grandfather catches him in the audience talking to beautiful girls.

During her first adventures to downtown Cerulean, she encountered The Autolycus Bros who were starting a fake concert in order to steal their pokemon. She found their star jigglypuff and freed her. This caused them to follow the circus. Elba must always be on the lookout for them.

Pokemon- Escamas-Charmander, Colmillos- Growlithe, Bronceado- Magby, Pánico-numel, Galope- ponyta, and Pluma-Oricorio(Baile Style)

Age: 12.

Likes: Sitting in the audience during the show, barbecues, hot meals, money, fire products, being lazy, no work, pranks, fire pokemon, and clown acts.

Dislikes: His sister and/or grandfather catching him goofing off, cheapskates, Aunt Sumi and her pet Skitty, the cold, getting sick, being lied to, Elba annoying him, being grounded, and low budgets.

Acts: Gymnastics, fire tricks, clown acts, and acrobatics.

Talents: Gymnastics, outdoor survival skills, speaking spanish, fire making, counting and saving money, breaking rules, and cooking.


	5. Concio Asai

Concio Asai - A psychic Pokemon lover. He's a super nerd. His parents own a souvenir shop at Cirque De Hiraoka. Usually he bonds with Ferno, whom he knew since they were 3. He secretly has a huge crush on Petal and would do anything to capture her heart. Concio prone to chew on things when bored.

He met Petal and Cerulea when they were 4 when their parents were hired to work for Ferno's grandfather. The 4 of them have always done a lot of things from petting the animals to seeing sites of places they've been to.

Pokemon- Caramel-Drowzee, Mint-Abra, Rasberry-Meditite, Banana-psyduck, Cookie Dough-Spoink, and Coconut-Natu.

Age:12.

Likes:Science, aliens, psychic pokemon, hypnosis, magic, ice cream, herbalism, martial arts movies, lost civilizations, and modern art.

Dislikes: Getting sick, con men, scary movies, pollution, snake pokemon, and robberies.

Acts: Magic, hypnotic, clown, and acrobats.

Talents: Clown acts, acrobats, hypnosis, making movies, advertisements, counting money, and magic,


	6. Petal Sugihara

Petal Sugihara

One of Ferno's childhood best friends. She's nurturing, calm, girly, and fashionable. Her parents have been working there since she was 4. Her kid siblings Chieko and Shiki help run the health snack bar. In her spare time, she sews outfits for the pokemon when it's showtime. Plus they talk to animals.

During their first adventures to downtown Cerulean with Elba, they encountered The Autolycus Bros who were starting a fake concert in order to steal their pokemon. They found their star jigglypuff and freed her. This caused them to follow the circus.

Pokemon- Sunflower-Chikorita, Ficus- Snivy, Palmtree-a Hoppip, Candlenut-a Roselia, Oakleave-a Paras, and Pinecone-a Oddish.

Age:12.

Likes: Being healthy, fashion, vegetarian meals, camping, cute stuff, flowers, romance novels, vinyl records, nature, gardening, helping pokemon, and recycling.

Dislikes: Pollution, too much junk food, con men, robberies, poachers, eating meat, butcher shop who don't help the environment, and lame disguises.

Acts: Gymnastics, clowns, magic, pokemon riding, and dancing.

Talents: Singing, Clowns, magic, gymnastics, cooking, being eco-friendly, gardening, pokemon care.


	7. Cerulea Kubota

Cerulea Kubota

One of Ferno's childhood best friends. She's a fond of flying pokemon. She's tomboyish, brave, nurturing, wild, and tough. Her parents have been working there since she was 4 as vets/zoo-keepers. Her kid brother, "Koan" has a huge crush on Petal. In her spare time, she plays with the pets, especially her flying pokemon.

During their first adventures to downtown Cerulean with Elba, they encountered The Autolycus Bros who were starting a fake concert in order to steal their pokemon. They found their star jigglypuff and freed her. This caused them to follow the circus.

Pokemon- Rainbow-Butterfree, Clouds- Doduo, Weather-a Hoothoot, Thunderbolt- Chatot, Air Pocket- Ducklett, and Raka Fletchling

Age:12.

Likes: Being healthy, fashion, camping, skateboarding, beanie hats, rock music, sports, mud, nature, gardening, helping pokemon, and recycling.

Dislikes: Pollution, girly stuff, con men, robberies, poachers, Ferno being a moron, Koan disturbing her, and lame disguises.

Acts: Gymnastics, clowns, magic, weightlifting, pokemon riding, and dancing.

Talents: Singing, Clown acts, magic, gymnastics, skateboarding, being eco-friendly and pokemon care.


	8. Scrumptious Singer

In Cerulean City, Cirque De Hiraoka was going on. It was their annual tour and they're doing the entire Kanto region and Orange Island. A man named, "Kiyohisa Hiraoka" was presenting the circus. He was a stout elderly man at 64 in a ring master's outfit. "For our first act," he shouted, "Cerulea Kubota" and her ponyta rides."

In the ring came a tomboyish girl with short blue hair and a beanie. She did a hand stance, stood on one foot, and jumped from horse to horse. "Next, Petal Sugahisa and her magical Pokemon," he announced as she came up.

Petal had long green hair and was doing some magic with her Chikorita, "Sunflower" and her Snivy, "Ficus". "Now Concio Asai and his acrobatic Pokemon,"

A nerdy boy with white hair came onstage with his Drowzee, "Caramel", and his Abra, "Mint". There they spun plates on their feet and then on their hands.

"Finally, my grandson, "Ferno Hiraoka"," Hiraoka announced.

Unfortunately, he wasn't there. Kiyohisa kept looking till he found His grandson was sitting in the audience smitten with girls at age 12. "How many times have I told you not to sit in the audience during your acts?" Kiyohisa furiously asked as he got Ferno's attention.

"Grandpa," Ferno replied, "It will just remind me of how Mom and Dad died."

"I know Fernon, but we need money to run the circus," Kiyohisa replied back.

"Fine" Ferno groaned as he went back to change costume.

"In the meantime, enjoy the Hiraoka dancing girls.!" he shouted as 3 lovely girls, a skitty, and a delcatty danced on stage.

Backstage, he ran into a sweet little girl with pink hair, "When cane I go on Grandpa?" the little girl asked.

"When your 10 Elba,"Kiyohisa said, "And your only 6."

"Ferno still doesn't want to perform because of mommy and daddy's death?" Elba asked.

"Elba sweetie, they died when you were a baby, you don't remember them," Hiraoka answered.

"I know, but I remember that they really loved each other, they were aerial dancers, and they played the same song whenever they perform." Elba said, "But I can't remember the lyrics."

"My daughter married that wonderful Akio Kitamura," Kiyohisa said.

Then Fernon came in wearing his clown suit and his pet Growlithe, "Colmillos" and his Charmander, "Escamas" . "I hate this."

After the show, Fernon decided to ditch the next showtime by going downtown. Petal, Cerulea, and Concio decided to go with him so we won't go missing. Little did they know that Elba saw the whole thing and left a note in her Grandfather's, tent while she goes out to find them.

Later she found them by a casino. She thinks that they're too young to gamble, but really there going to see The Autolycus Bros. perform. "Step right up folks and see our Jigglypuff sing, " "It won't make you fall asleep."

Elba went up to them and asked who they are.

"I'm Joshua and this is my twin brother, "Jaocb"." Joshua greeted.

"We're legitimate record dealsman." Jacob continued as they secretly crossed their fingers in hoping to steal more Pokemon to do their mom's chores.

"Weirdos," Elba whispered to herself

There she caught her brother and his friends sneaking into the theater. She followed them while the security was checking for tickets. Elba found them and told them they should get back before their Grandpa worries. Then they heard some sad noises backstage. They saw a Jigglypuff locked into a cage, being miserable. "A Jigglypuff" Elba said.

She got out a bobby pin and freed the Jigglypuff. They were shocked that Elba freed the Pokemon at age 6. "Is this one of the tricks you've learned from Grandpa's spy movies?" Elba asked.

"Precisely," Elba said.

"Yes!" she shouted.

"I know another trick," Elba suggested.

"The air vent," Ferno shouted.

"Sis, this is dumb." Fernon groaned.

"And it's dusty," Concio complained.

"Calm down Concio." Cerulea replied.

They needed to teach those men a lesson not to abuse animals and Concio got an idea.

Later, The Autocylus Bros came on stage, "We're the Autocylus Bros and this is our Jigglypuff." Joshua announced as the audience gasped.

Jacob and Joshua turned around and saw that Jigglypuff was gone. They looked around until they caught it sitting in the audience with the kids. They got really mad and tried to force Elba to return their star. There Elba got up and faced the two con men.

"Elba" Fernon shouted, "You're too young to train Pokemon."

"I know, but I have to save the Jigglypuff." Elba said, "Jigglypuff, Pound."

Jigglypuff did a pound on Jacob.

"Jigglypuff, Rollout" Elba shouted as Jigglypuff did it to Joshua. "Everyone, if you don't want to fall asleep, leave immediately."

Everyone quickly ran out of the theater. As Elba got to the door she yelled, "Jigglypuff sing."

Jigglypuff sang and it made them fall asleep. The kids turned around to see Officer Jenny.

Back at the circus, Hiraoka was beginning to worry about Elba, Fernon, Concio, Cerulea, and Petal. He contacted their parents just in case. Concio's parents, "Kazu" and "Eijiro" who both wore glasses, Petal's parents, "Seki" and "Morie" who were hippies, and"Michie" and "Kantoro", who wore explorer outfits.

Long pink hair and wore a dress. "Daddy, your stress level," she shouted as she gave him a massage.

"Your sister loved to give me shoulder massages every time I freak out," Hiroaka said to his youngest daughter.

"I know," Sumi replied, "She even taught me some of her massaging skills."

She checked her watch and knew that her potion is done. As she left, Officer Jenny came in with the kids. "These young kids were sneaking into , only to catch The Autocylus Bros." she explained, "Luckily, we've been tracking them for months and you have a 1 million dollar reward."

"I'm gonna give $1000 for the kids so they can learn to save money," Hiroaka explained.

"Excellent idea Mr. Hiroaka" shouted Morie.

"And don't worry about the poke balls they stole," Jenny said, "We'll return them all to their rightful owners."

"You know what," Hiroaka suggested, "I think Elba is ready to be in the circus."

Elba cheered while everyone clapped. Sumi came back in to see what's going on. In her hand was a cup of sparkles. "Aunt Sumi," Fernon said, "What are you doing?"

"Making a relaxing potion," Sumi explained, "But I haven't drinker it yet.

"Can we taste test it for you?" Elba asked politely.

"Sure." Sumi answered, "I'm not so sure about the sparkles in it."

There one by one they drank the potion. Mr. Hironaka said that they have to get ready for the next show. "How does it taste?" Asked a voice.

"It tastes like caramel with cotton candy," Elba answered.

"Who said that?" Concio said in confusion.

"Me," shouted the Jigglypuff.

"You can understand us," Cerulea said in a shock.

"The Potions." they shouted.

They ran to Sumi's tent to find the book that she tried to make the relaxing potion, "Here it is," Concio shouted, "Cotamgast power potions."

They found a Skitty bookmark leading them to the potion that makes them talk to animals. "Looks like Aunt Sumi must've read the wrong chapter,"Fernon suggested. "This is like last week when she got the groceries mixed up."

"Maybe we can keep this talent," Elba suggested as the others agreed, "Do you have an actual name?"

"Not really," answered the Jigglypuff sadly, "usually Jacob and Joshua call me by my Pokemon name."

"How about I call you, "Lollipop" because you smell like them," Elba suggested.

"I like that." Lollipop said happily, "I sneak lollipops all the time while The Autocylus Bros are doing their cons."

Later at the circus, Mr. Hiroaka was on stage. "Okay everyone, for our first act. My grandson, "Fernon" and his friends, featuring our new act, my granddaughter, "Elba"." he announced as they came in clown suits.

They did wacky clown stuff and Jigglypuff came out in a clown car. "Let's meet our other newest clown, "Lollipop the Jigglypuff," Elba shouted as everyone cheered.

The End.


	9. Mouthwashing Munchies

Cirque De Hiraoka was on the road. Elba and her friends were practicing their clown routine. Lollipop,

"You must be Elba's new Jigglypuff, "Lollipop"" Escamas said in a Spanish accent.

"Weren't you with The Autolycus Bros?" Colmillos asked in a Spanish accent.

"I was and I hated them," Lollipop answered.

"They seem like terrible people," Caramel said in a Southern accent.

"Everyday they treat me like dirt," Lollipop replied.

"Well, we've been given a lot of tender, love, and care at Cirque De Hiraoka", Mint said in a southern accent,

"Not only Cerulea's parents are zookeepers and vets," Sunflower said in a British accent, "Their doctors too."

"Doctors are so totally groovy,", Ficus said in a British accent.

A duduo came in "I'm Cumulus, nice to meet you." the one Duduo joyfully greeted in an Australian accent.

"And I'm Stratus, oh whoa," he sadly greeted in an Australian accent.

"And that there is Rainbow the butterfree," Cumulus greeted as Rainbow flew down.

"I was Cerulea's first Pokemon," Rainbow explained in an Australian accent.

Hiraoka came in to see how his grandkids and their friends are doing. Then Ferno's stomach growled. "I'm hungry Grandpa." Ferno groaned.

"We have plenty of food Ferno," Hiraoka said.

"I know," Ferno replied, "But I want something different."

"You're always hungry Ferno," Concio recalled, "Like the time when you ate up all the hot dogs with Escamas and Comillos."

"Grandpa," Elba said, "There's a restaurant at the next stop, can we go there please?"

"Sure sweetheart," Hiraoka said, "But Aunt Sumi is going to look after you so you won't go missing."

Later they found a restaurant Elba was looking at in the brochures that her grandpa had. "The Jamming Rose". Lollipop was catching up to them when they bumped into a stray oddish and paras. Inside the place was music-themed. "Bonjour Mademoiselle and Monsieurs." said one waiter with a fancy waiter outfit and a fake mustache, "How many people?"

"6," Sumi answered.

"This way." said the other waiter with a fancy outfit and fake mustache.

"Don't those 2 waiters look familiar?" Cerulea asked Concio as he adjusted his glasses.

As they got down, the kids looked at the kids' menu while Sumi looked at the menu for adults. A pinsir a scyther were waiting tables with a strange looking casserole when they accidentally spilled lemonade onto Sumi's face, "Darn it," she yelled, "Now you ruined my makeup!"

"I'm going to go freshen up kids," Sumi explained as she headed for the bathroom.

"Usually it takes 10 minutes to get her makeup on, go to the bathroom and wash her hands," Elba explained to Lollipop.

"Do you have to bring Ficus and Sunflower with you?" Ferno asked Petal.

"I have to" Petal answered, "Mom and Dad are preparing some far out veggie chips for the stands."

"More, more!" shouted an obese customer.

"What's wrong with that customer?" Lollipop asked.

"Don't know," Elba answered, "But something is wrong."

"You should look at the others," Ficus whispered.

Numerous customers were ordering more than one Deception Casserole. They decided to check into the kitchen and figure out what's going on.

Inside they saw the French waiters, who revealed to be The Autolycus Bros in disguise,"I was right it is the Autolycus Bros." Cerulea whispered.

"But how did they get out of jail?" Petal asked

"Check out this newspaper." Concio whispered as he showed a newspaper from the trash, "Autolycus Bros bust out of jail after bamboozling the warden into thinking that pidgeys have snuck into the prisons. There they made their escape on their Millennium Motor and rode off with no trace."

"Tell our Pokemon what are we doing again Bro?" Joshua asked.

"We're making our mom's famous, "Deception Casserole" it's special because she adds a chemical that makes the food habit forming," Jacob explained.

Amongst the other Pokemon were a bedrill and a venomoth. There the other 2 Pokemon started waiting tables, "The only way to get them to turn back to normal is to let the victims eat any type of mushroom." Jacob continued.

"Usually they put the mushrooms in the refrigerator," Petal whispered.

"There's one problem," Concio whispered, "I remember a behind the scenes footage of fast-food movies and they show a sign that says "No one under 18".

"We can help," said the oddish Lollipop bumped into in a British accent, "I'm "Pinecone" and this is my friend, "Oakleave"."

"We love scavenging for food," Oakleave said in a British accent.

"Thank you," Elba said as they snuck into the fridge.

They looked around til they found the mushrooms. As an employee came in talking about the suspicious French waiters, they got out in time. There they placed the mushrooms in all the casserole dishes. They walked up to the 5 kids and they applauded for them, "I like you guys." Petal whispered, "You can be my new pets."

"You can help Petal's parents with some vegetarian meals," Concio suggested.

"Far out," Oakleave said.

"Groovy," Pinecone said.

This made Petal, please. "They're speaking my language." she smiled.

"More" shouted the customers.

The Pokemon waiters gave them the casserole dishes and they ate them, causing the customers to turn back to normal. Out of nowhere the manager came and caught the kids. Instead of getting mad and was pleased by the fact the customers are getting sick of the casserole they've been serving for the last few hours.

As they got back to their tables, Sumi came out with her makeup fixed up. The manager explained the kids have been catching the fake waiters making everyone eat the same casserole over and over again and decided to give them a free meal. Sumi liked the sound of that. There they ordered the Rocknroll Platter.

Little did they know, is that the Autolycus Bros escaped with their Pokemon and they slipped some banana peels and landed in a garbage can. There they both got out, only for them to be chased by rattatas and pidgeys.

The End.


	10. Apetizing Adventure Hero

Appetizing Adventure hero

Cerulea, Concio, and Elba were reading the latest issue of Captain Pidgeotto. "In a cabin near Pewter City, a park ranger makes sure the forests are okay and the Pokemon thrive. Little did anyone knows that when he goes to Mt. Moon, he becomes, "Captain Pidgeotto"

"Captain Pidgeotto sounds cool," Cerulea said in excitement.

"I know your only 6," Concio said to Elba, "But you'll love him."

"I would," Elba replied.

Hiraoka came in to check on the kids. "Kids, have you practiced your magic act?" Hiraoka asked

"Indeed Grandpa," Elba answered.

"We're going to go hook up while you look around the forests near Mt. Moon," Hiraoka explained.

"I hope we get to see Captain Pidgeotto!" Concio exclaimed as he jumped up and down.

"Darn it," Ferno groaned, "I have to be with these comic losers?"

"Ferno," Hiraoka yelled, "Don't insult your sister and your friends."

"Whatever gramps," Ferno said sarcastically.

Hiraoka got angry.

Later, they were at the tours. They were accompanied by, "Sanjo Suenori" and were the only ones there due to the fact that there's been some strange activity in the forests. Cerulea, Petal, and Elba were up for the adventure, Ferno wanted his sister and Lollipop to run away from the scary stuff, and Concio was hoping no spearrows were attacking. As they were going along, they saw 2 familiar prospectors, who are really The Autolycus Bros in disguise. "We're just prospectors looking for Capt. Pidgeotto's lair" Jacob said as Joshua elbowed his brother, "I mean, looking for diamonds."

The kids and Mr. Sanjo pretend to by it so they can carry on. "Can you believe those morons?" he asked the gang.

"I know," Petal answered, "Looking for diamonds when really finding a super lair?"

"Not you too Petal," Ferno groaned, "This Captain Pidgeotto guy isn't real!"

Mr. Sanjo was mad. "Put these on," he said as he handed out 6 blindfolds.

"Blindfolds?" Petal asked, "Is this a magic act or a knife throwing act?"

"Nope." Mr. Sanjo said in a serious tone, "Just put them on."

Concio removed his glasses. They all placed on their blindfolds. "What's going on Elba?" Lollipop asked.

"Don't know," Elba answered, "But this guy is hiding something."

Mr. Sanjo activated a door behind a cave, revealing a superhero lair filled with pidgey stuff. He told them to remove their blindfolds. As they removed them, they saw the place and Concio almost fainted. Elba saw some pidgey and asked what's going on?"

"You're in the lair of Capt. Pidgeotto, the famous protector of the forest." one explained.

"You mean, he's Captain Pidgeotto?" Elba asked.

"Of course." the other pidgey answered.

"I can't believe that your Captain Pidgeotto," Elba shouted.

"I decided to reveal my secret to you kids because one of you is a nonbeliever and that the small one seems to bond with the Jigglypuff." Mr. Sanjo explained.

"Your not the only one with a secret sir," Petal explained, "We can talk to animals."

"Is that why you're bonded with it?" he asked.

"Of course Capt. Pidgeotto," Concio answered, "We accidentally drank an animal-speaking potion we had from our aunt, thinking it was a relaxing potion."

Then a man with short red hair and a tailow on his shoulder arrived. "Suenori," he said, "Dr. Ekans is up to his tricks again."

"Your Captain Pidgeotto's sidekick, "Tailow Lad" who is also Capt. Pidgeotto's little brother." Cerulea guessed.

"Your right kids," Tailow Lad answered,"But you can call me, "Tesshō"."

"Can we please come and help you stop Dr. Ekans?" Petal asked.

"You can come too Old Chums." Capt. Pidgeotto answered "To the Pidgeottomobile"

Later The 6 members were sleeping so they wouldn't know their secret and to get ready for their show. As they woke up they saw a van with a lot of Ekans' on it. There they saw a man with Ekans themed attire and capturing Pokemon in his password cages, "Capt. Pidgeotto's archenemy, "Dr. Ekans"." Concio explained in a whisper, "A poacher who hunts other Pokemon in order to get money."

"He's nuts." Lollipop said, "And look who he's working with."

They saw the Autolycus Bros out of their prospector disguises. "Thanks for helping me poach animals boys," Dr. Ekans said.

"You weren't an ex-member of Team Millennium for nothing." Joshua replied, "Mom always loved your was of making Ekans take the trash out."

They decided to sneak around and free the animals while Capt. Pidgeotto and Tailow Lad fight them off. As they got up they needed to figure out the password. Concio remembers that Dr. Ekans always comes up with useless passwords. "In fact" Concio continued" Forgetting details is his weakness."

"So what password should we use?" Lollipop asked.

"Think." Petal said, "What should he use as a password."

"I have a guess." Cerulea whispered as she typed in, "Arbo".

There the password worked and all the Pokemon were free. The Pokemon thanked the 5 kids and their Jigglypuff as they left. Plus Concio remembered another detail he had in mind and he should handle this.

"Yo Dr. Ekans!" he shouted as Dr. Ekans turned around, "Isn't today something special involving the right lady."

"Oh my," he shouted, "Today is my wedding anniversary."

The kids escaped in time just as Dr. Ekans was about to ride off, "How did you know he was married?" Lollipop asked.

"Issue 144," Concio explained, "Dr. Ekans marries one of the former villains, "Sirenkiss" who's now a musician."

"Holy wedding bells Concio," Tailow Lad said, "You were amazing Concio."

"Thank you Tailow Lad," Concio replied.

"Get them boys!" Dr. Ekans shouted.

Later they continued on with the tour, only for them to see Mr. Hiroaka at the entrance. "Your kids were super on the tour." Mr. Sanjo explained.

"Sorry that I called you guys losers." Ferno said, "We're a family."

"Indeed Ferno," Concio answered as everyone hugged.

"When Tessho and I were kids we always hug when we're in private after defeating a bad guy." Mr. Sanjo explained.

"Really?" Hiroaka asked.

"Of course." Mr. Sanjo answered, "Plus that granddaughter of yours sure loves adventures."

There Lollipop kissed Ferno on the cheek making Ferno smile.

 **Note: This is a tribute to all the Batman stuff from the original series with Adam West. Also, Tesshō was named after the actor, "Tesshō Genda" who voiced Batman in the film, "Batman: Gotham Knight" and Arbo is the Japanese name for Ekans.**


	11. Sweet Sunset

Sweet Sunset- Cerulea and Petal start a luau to help promote the circus.

Elba was playing her accordion while Lollipop was dancing to it when they saw Hiroaka stressing out. There they decided to talk to him, "Grandpa what's wrong?" Elba asked.

"Nothing sweetie," Hiroaka answered, "Except I need to pay those overdue bills in 3 days. Without it, our homeschooling will be closed down and no more Cirque De Hiroaka."

Elba and Lollipop didn't want it to happen. So she gathered her friends and their Pokemon in their room for an emergency meeting.

"Why to bother?" Ferno asked rudely "Grandpa should get a younger ringmaster for the circus."

"Ferno!" Elba shouted.

Ferno rolled his eyes and hogged into some potato chips, much to Petal's grief, since she's a health nut.

"Any ideas?" Elba asked.

"We can do a movie marathon of alien movies," Concio suggested.

"What are they rated?" Lollipop asked.

"Pg-13 to R" Concio answered.

"Cool." Ferno agreed, "This would scare away Pipsqueak and Sucker."

"Those movies aren't healthy for small girls and we're 12."

"I watch them," Concio said sternly.

"I got a good one which is better than a grownup movie marathon with brain sucking aliens." Ferno said, "Torturing the grownups."

"No way!" Elba shouted, "Grandpa would've hated it!"

"No fair!" Ferno groaned as Colmillos and Escamas comforted it.

"Cerulea and I have an idea," Petal said.

"What's that?" Elba asked.

"Let's throw a luau," Cerulea suggested.

"Luaus are pretty and Aunt Sumi and her skitty and delcatty can hula since she use to take a lot of dancing lessons as a child," Elba suggested.

"Plus I can teach guest about life in Hawaii," Concio suggested.

"My parents can serve Hawaiian salads and organic guava juice," Petal suggested.

"And Rainbow and Clouds can perform a bird routine," Cerulea suggested.

"Admission is 10 for adults/teenagers and 5 for kids/seniors." Concio suggested."

"But where are we going to find the luau stuff?" Lollipop asked.

"Hiroaka always have different themes for special events." Concio explained, "He has some leftover Hawaiian stuff for when an ambassador of Hawaii came in."

They found some luau stuff and started decorating. They got all of the workers in the circus in on it. Cerulea even lets her kid brother in on her bird act. Later in Pewter City, they told people about their luau fundraiser. They needed some more help, though.

Later, Elba was giving out free lollipops to kids and telling them about the luau when she came across a mime Jr named, "Mr. Gumball, "I decided to call myself that because I can stuff a lot of gumballs in my mouth." he explained.

Elba figured that he can join the clowns on the Hula clown act.

Little did they knew is that Joshua and Jacob poorly disguised as street cleaners heard of them doing a luau and decided to trash it.

Later that night in Downtown Pewter City, they were doing a good job at the luau. Sumi and her cat-Pokemon did a wonderful hula dance, the fire dancer, "Shunsho Shijomoto" did a good torch dance while Ferno accompanied him with glowsticks since he's too young to use torches. Next, Cerulea and Koan did their surfing on Clouds while Rainbow flew around them, "Cowabunga!" Koan shouted.

Everyone rooted, then it was the clown's hula turn with their new member, "Mr. Gumball".

There they did hula dancing while stubbing their toes and tossing pie in each other's faces. As they were enjoying themselves, Elba and Lollipop saw the Autolycus Bros in disguise, "Follow Me." Elba whispered to Jigglypuff.

She told them that she's going to pick some volunteers to join them on their clown asked. They squeaked their noses in morse codes. Elba learned it from her father's spy movies and they said, "That would be okay because we love to make new friends."

There she whispered the plan to Petal and Cerulea and they agreed.

Lollipop remembers reading Joshua's morse code books from their cons.

Joshua said in morse code to his brother, "I wonder what losers would be perfect for their clown act."

"I know" Jacob replied in morse code.

There Petal picked the poorly disguised Jacob and Joshua with their Dustox, Venomoth, Pinsir, and Bedrill. She grabbed them upstage and the clowns tossed pie in their faces, sprayed soda on them, and made them dance on hot coal. Thus making them leave while Mr. Gumball spat gum balls at them. "So much for stealing their Pokemon!" Jacob shouted out loud.

"They'll never learn," Lollipop whispered.

"Good job helping us with the gum ball spitting," Elba whispered to Mr. Gumball, "Where did you get them?"

"Your Grandpa has a stash of them in the food cart." Mr. Gumball explained.

"Speaking of Grandpa," Elba whispered.

He told Elba to come back inside and everyone cheered for them. As she was walking to the stage, she saw some Pokemon cheering for her, "This is a great luau," said a Nidoran

"Your the wahini of candy," said a mankey

"Mahalo Elba Hiroaka." said a jolteon

"You make me smile," poliwag said.

"Thanks to Petal and Cerulea's idea of the luau." Hiroaka explained with a smile, "I have enough money to pay the overdue bills."

Petal and Cerulea came up and tossed out sugar-free lollipops and bags of veggie sticks to the audience. "Remember to see your dentist once a year," Petal explained.

Then Cerulea was reminded that Koan needs to see the dentist soon. Koan decided to do it if Petal looks after him. The girls shook their heads, knowing that Koan is goofing off again.

The End


	12. Delectable Discovery

The Cirque De Hiraoka was riding when they came to a stop, knowing that the engines are overheated. "We're going to stop in the Viridian forest for a little while kids." Hiraoka explained, "No trains are going to crash us."

"Thank you, Grandpa," Elba said as she hugged him.

There they decided to look around the forest. As they were looking around, they found some venonats, ivysaurs, and farfech'ds. They were talking about having their weekly dance in at The Pantheon Of Arcanine. Concio heard of the place and it hasn't been found since 1774. They followed the Pokemon to the temple where they found a female scientist with short purple hair and an explorer's outfit, she was "Prof. Yumi Kochika."

She explained to the kids that she's been wondering about the temple and thought it would be a good tourist attraction. The gang thought it would be perfect for Pokemon trainers, just as long as they don't vandalize it. Concio saw that her expedition troop are a group of meditites and one of them started serving sugar-free snow cones.

"That's one of my meditites, "Rasberry"" Yumi explained, "He has a habit of selling snow cones."

"He could help us make snow cones when it gets hot out," Concio suggested.

There Rasberry bonded with Concio and gave him a vanilla snow cone, which was his favorite. While they were looking around the temple, Elba and Lollipop found a Hoothoot, "A Hoothoot," Lollipop shouted "How cute."

"It's that a bird Pokemon?" Cerulea asked.

There she walked up to the Hoothoot and it introduced itself as, "Weather"

Little did they know, is that The Autolycus Bros and their Pokemon were spying on them disguised as bushes. They were contacting their mother, who had gray hair and glasses. "Now my boys." their mother said, "You must ask Yumi out on a date and take the Pokemon living at the temple."

"Yes Mommy." they both said as they moved up.

They snook up when Weather started to notice them moving. "We're just talking bushes," Joshua shouted.

"Bushes don't talk," Cerulea whispered.

"They don't," Petal whispered back

"It's the Autolycus Bros." they both whispered.

"I think they're going for the Pokemon," Ferno whispered.

"The Pantheon Of Arcanine is sacred to them," Hoothoot said.

"Meditites and Ivysaurs are vegetarians right?" Petal asked.

"They are," Yumi answered.

"There's a bush to eat." Petal explained as she pointed the bush.

There the Pokemon were amazed by the bush and ate it, revealing Joshua and Jacob. "Our bush disguises!" Joshua groaned.

"Want to date us?" Jacob asked Yumi flirtatiously.

"Are you nuts," Yumi yelled, "I can't date 2 guys in once and those who act like morons."

Concio blushed at Petal and congratulated her on sending the Ivysaurs and Meditites to eat the bush disguises.

"Look at all the growlithes, magbys, and vulpixs." "Sounds like we found some of Colmillos people."

One of the magbys came up, "I'm, "Bronceado" and watch me lead the dance." the magby greeted.

"It's time for their weekly dancing," Yumi said.

There it started some fire spins and brought the venonats, farfecth'ds, Ivysaurs, pidgeys, caterpies, and weedles dancing to the music while some beedrills, pikachus, vulpixes, magbys, growlithes, and butterfrees played music.

"Bronceado makes a really good dancer." Petal comments.

Bronceado came up and asked if they liked the dancing and they loved it. "You'd be a good friend to my big brother," Elba said.

"Really," Bronceado asked.

"Indeedeo," Elba answered.

There Bronceado hugged Ferno and he admitted he can use another fire friend.

"Keep Rasberry," Yumi insisted, "He makes a really good circus act and advertisement partner."

"That he does," Concio replied.

Later on at the circus, the engines were back to normal and they took off to the next city.

The End.


	13. Luscious Protection

Hiroaka called all the kids of Cirque De Hiroaka for an immediate meeting. "Now, tonight kids we're letting in people from the home base of Team Rocket." "I know about this because I was once captured by them 25 years ago."

"I know Daddy," Sumi replied, "They wanted to steal your circus Pokemon, but luckily Mom called the police as she escaped."

"If only she was here," Hiroaka said as he shedded a tear.

"Okay". Elba, Concio, Cerulea, and Petal said.

"Whatev." Ferno sarcastically said.

"Ferno!" Elba shouted.

They looked around Viridian City when they found the Pokemon gym Viridian City Gym

"They train Pokemon here," Concio said.

"I'm never going back to that gym." complained a trainer, "Their leader is horribly unsafe."

"What do you mean unsafe?" Petal asked.

The trainer explained that the gym leader is the crime boss, "Giovanni" and he'll do anything to recruit young people.

"I don't want that to happen to you, Elba," Lollipop whispered.

"Me neither" Elba whispered.

"Let's check it out," Cerulea suggested.

"I agree," Ferno replied.

Inside, they saw a lot of training routines in an unsafe way. There was tightroping across a pool of sharpedos, feeding arcanines while blindfolded, pinsir wrestling, Rhydon racing, and roller skating in a grimmer pit, "That sounds unsafe" Concio said.

Suddenly, a group of Team Rocket Grunts caught them snooping around, handcuffed, and blindfolded them. "Let us go!" Petal shouted.

"If you don't release us," Cerulea shouted, "We're calling the cops."

As they stopped, the grunts removed their blindfolds. "New recruits huh." said a scary man with brown hair, rings, and a Persian.

"Your Giovanni." Cerulea said, "I saw your wanted poster on the streets."

"Very clever child." Giovanni replied, "Are you guys up for the challenge. You must go through my obstacles without any Pokemon and you're in."

Later they were in the Arcanine cage and Concio removed his glasses for it. He gave a steak to some arcanines and escaped. Elba was mad because he was almost Arcanine food. "This is our tradition when inducting in Team Rocket," Giovanni explained.

"Yeah," Elba shouted, "But Concio could've been killed and his parents would be mad at you for killing their only child!"

Concio suggested it's better is they feed in a distant and if he wears his glasses.

Next, up it was pinsir wrestling. Cerulea decided to go up for the challenge. She started to wrestled until the pinsir accidentally lost balance and fell down. Cerulea thinks that they should wear helmets for this so they won't get a concussion.

Rollerskating in a grimer pit. Ferno decided to do it.

Luckily, Ferno made it out on time.

Next, it was Rhydon racing. Petal decided to do it. She made out through some junk food litter. "Look at this place," Petal complained, "It's covered in potato chip bags, candy wrappers, and lollipop sticks! You had to litter?"

"It's part of the initiation." Giovanni said, "Now for one last thing."

He took young Elba to the sharpedo tank. Elba's friends passed their initiation. Lollipop came up and comforted her. "I thought I said, "No Pokemon!" Giovanni yelled.

"But Lollipop is my newfound best friend." Elba shouted, "I'm 6 years old and my Grandpa told me that this isn't safe for a small girl. So I'm not going to do it."

"Thank you." A sharpedo said, "We've had enough of complaints from relatives who've lost the recruits in our half. They were delicious after all."

Elba and Lollipop felt freaked out and walked away. Ferno explained that they did their so they can shut Giovanni up. Then The Autolycus Bros came in badly dressed as janitors, "We're here to steal," Joshua said as he slapped his face. "I mean clean your gym."

"We're legitimate janitors," Jacob said.

"Those are Madame Autolycus' sons." A grunt said to his boss.

"Indeed" Giovanni replied, "I've hated them for their lame disguises."

"Can any of your female grunts date us?" Jacob asked.

Cerulea got an idea. She asked them that Giovanni wants them on the team and they had to the initiations. Jacob and Joshua saw the initiations and got so scared. They ran out while taking off their lame janitor disguises, showing their Team Infinity outfits.

Giovanni was mad because he was supposed to take care of them. Lollipop did a pound on him and they made their escape. Petal saw a grunt getting sick from eating too much potato chips and another complaining that he can't fit in his suit, "Those guys really need to go on a diet." Petal whispered.

Back at the circus, they performed safe magic acts with a gymnastics act, clown act, and dance act. After their acts, Hiroaka told them that he heard about their little acts at the gym while looking for postcards and was happy their okay.

"We need to take safety precautions first Grandpa," Elba said.

"We should wear seat belts in a car, don't distract the driver, stay on the sidewalk, and wear light colored clothes at night," Cerulea suggested.

"Not to mention call the power company when a power line falls and test things first." Concio continued.

"Plus we should wear sunscreen, have a life jacket, and let someone watch you while you swim," Petal suggested.

"What about you Ferno?" Hiroaka asked, "Do you have any safety tips."

"Fine." Ferno groaned, "Let grownups handle the stoves, cleaning stuff, flammable, and sharp objects, stop, drop and roll if they'res a fire and look both ways before crossing the street."

There the duo hugged.

The End.


	14. Savory Switch

The kids were getting ready for their circus act when Mr. Hiroaka came in, "It's showtime kids!" Mr. Hiroaka said.

"Okay Grandpa" Elba replied.

"Where is Ferno now?" Cerulea asked

"Is that him in the audience again?" Petal asked.

They looked at the audience and saw a boy who looks like Ferno, except with light blue and white prince clothing, "I don't think that's him." Elba replied to her friends, "Usually he flirts with girls and steals another man's lady."

"That's because I'm over here dudes," Ferno shouted as he came in.

"Ferno!" they shouted.

"There's this guy in the audience that looks like you," Cerulea said.

"He does look like me," Ferno said.

"That's Prince Neige of Shuris," Concio explained, "He's visiting for a peace conference here."

After the show, Prince Neige came backstage and hid in the kids' trailer. "That was a really good show we put on," Lollipop said.

"And no Autolycus Brothers trying to steal our Pokemon," Cerulea shouted.

There she accidentally opened a door and they saw the prince, Prince Neige started to notice the resemblance between him and Ferno, "Beg pardon Master Ferno," said Prince Neige , "But you seem to have the same exact face as me."

"Yeah," Ferno asked, "How did you know my name?"

"Saw you on the news exposing those Autolycus Brothers." Prince Neige answered.

"I'm trying to avoid my butler," The prince explained, "He's completely clingy."

"Your Highness, where are you?" shouted a man.

It was Neige's butler, "Sojuro" he was elderly and had glasses.

"See what I mean?" Prince Neige whispered.

"You know," Ferno said, "Maybe I can take your place."

"This is ridiculous." Concio said in anger, "Your going to get caught."

"But Prince Neige needs to avoid his butler," Elba said.

A few minutes later, Ferno and Prince Neige traded clothes and Ferno disguised as the prince came out and waved to Sojuro, "Now your highness," Sojuro said to the disguised Ferno, "Your parents are at the hotel and are worried about you."

He held onto Ferno and walked off. Prince Neige was relieved that he's free from his butler.

Back at the hotel, Ferno was enjoying the penthouse and jumping on the bed, Then he ordered room service, finally he tossed hot towels at Sojuro. "Let's crank up the heat in here," Ferno shouted.

"Shuris needs to be at that peace conference," Sojuro said.

"Oh please," Ferno shouted. "This is a good time to trash a penthouse."

Then Shojuro started to get suspicious, "Your not the prince," Sonjuro said, "He hates the heat and while I'm at it he, doesn't flirt with another man's lady like you did with those female maids."

"I can explain," Ferno shouted.

Sonjuro removed his glasses and grabbed him. "No phony prince will go to the peace conference," Sonjuro said.

Then a knock on the door came. It was The Autolycus Bros badly disguised as bellhops, "We're legitimate bellhops." Joshua said.

Ferno wasn't fooled by their disguises. Sonjuro talked to them in secret and explained that he's sending them to boarding school so he can become king of Shuris, "I wanted to get rid of the brat anyway." Sonjuro said, "He's been the rightful heir to the throne for too long. I want to be king myself."

"Isn't there another heir to the throne?" Jacob asked.

"Yes," Sonjuro said, "But she's too small."

"Prince Neige has a sister?" Ferno thought to himself.

Then a Zubat and a Wigglytuff came behind him. "I'm, "Chaos" greeted the Zubat, "and this is, "Fluffy".

Ferno explained about Sonjuro being evil and they decided to help. Chaos decided to go and find his friends at Cirque de Hiroaka.

Ferno and Fluffy snuck out of the penthouse with his sister's lock picking skills and into the elevator. As they reached the main floor, he found the daycare. As he was looking around he saw a girl who looked exactly like Elba. She was, "Princess Avala of Shuris." he decided to explain everything to her.

Meanwhile, at the circus, Prince Neige started to worry. He enjoyed the magic acts, feeding the animals, and the nutritious meal Petal's parents , but he's hoping that he might get caught. Then Chaos came in. "Chaos!" the prince said as he hugged his Zubat.

They snuck out and head straight to the hotel where they met Ferno, Fluffy, and Avala, "There's 2 of you Elba." Lollipop said.

"I know." Elba.

After Ferno and Neige changed back into their regular clothes, they needed a way to stop Sonjuro and The Autolycus Bros. Then Fluffy got an idea.

At the peace conference, Sonjuro lied to the patrons that the prince has broken his leg and was about to sign the peace treaty. Luckily, the prince came in and stopped Sonjuro. He revealed to everyone that he was planning to get rid of him and Avala since they were little so he can be ruler of Shuris. He knew because he read Sonjuro's diary on the flight to the Kanto region.

The Autolycus Bros made their escape. As Sonjuro was about to make his escape, Chaos, Weather, and Rainbow attacked him. Lollipop and Fluffy did pound on him, Mr. Gumball spat out gum balls, Ficus and Sunflower did a Stun Spore on him and Caramel and Mint made him fall asleep. The police arrested him for treason.

Later at the circus, the kids were playing with their Pokemon when Sumi's skitty and Delcatty, they heard about the kids act at the peace conference and were really impressed. They remembered Aunt Sumi telling them that she had crushes on fairytale princes when she was kids.

Ferno thought about his time in the penthouse and realized that he like his life in the circus better.

The end.


	15. Yummy Romance

The kids were having snacks with Lollipop in Pallet Town, "This is great!" Aunt Sumi shouted as her skitty and delcatty accompanied her.

"What's wrong with Aunt Sumi?" Ferno asked to her skitty.

"Her boyfriend dumped her for another woman," Skitty explained, "He didn't like long distant relationships."

Then Petal got an idea, "Let's help her get a date." she suggested,

"We're traveling circus kids." Ferno said, "Where are we gonna find a date at this late hour?"

"Don't know," Petal answered.

"I'm out," Concio said

"Me too." Cerulea said, "I have to stop my brother from making that painting of you."

"I'll help." Elba offered, "I don't want Aunt Sumi to cry about it for 2 weeks."

"Good luck sis," Ferno said to Elba.

Later Petal, Elba, Lollipop, Mr. Gumball, and Parsley arrived at a crying Sumi. They explained to her that they can help her find a date. They explained that they'll help her find a new date and she accepted it.

Later at the park, they looked around for anyone hunky enough for her. As they were, they found a snubbell playing on a tree. Then she juggled acorns which impressed Elba and Petal. The Snubell introduced herself as "Caramel Apple".

Caramel Apple explained that she would love to show them the pet show. They were interested and brought Aunt Sumi. Her pet skitty and delcatty followed her. At the pet show, they saw an extremely hunky man onstage. He was, "Raymond" and he was hosting the 75th annual Pallet Town pet show. As he was about to announce the acts, the stereo had technical difficulties, "Hold it people!" shouted 2 familiar men wearing bad disguises, "We're legitimate pet groomers."

"Don't tell me that's the Autolycus Bros in disguise again?" Petal asked.

"It's them all right," Elba answered in a whisper.

"The Autolycus Bros?" Caramel Apple asked.

"Their con man who're trying to get Lollipop back to them," Elba whispered.

Joshua and Jacob start to groom a Snorlax real badly. The Snorlax start to get annoyed by it. Then an elderly woman with a Nidorino and a Nidorina came in. She was the Team Millennium leader, "Alberta Autolycus" "Boys" she said to her sons, "Have you find girlfriends yet?"

"Mom!" Joshua whispered, "We're busy grooming the Snorlax."

"Later," Jacob whispered, "We're going to take them to HQ."

As the guests were all disturbed by the brothers' grooming, Raymond caught eyes of Sumi, "Your cute." he said as he came up to her.

Sumi started to feel uncomfortable.

Joshua and Jacob started to argue over some shampoo when Caramel Apple jumped onto the Snorlax. Then Petal hatched an idea. The 2 girls and their pokemon did the same thing to the Snorlax. There it started to roll around. Luckily, Petal, Lollipop, Elba, Parsley, Mr. Gumball, and Caramel Apple made it off safely. The brothers and their mother got off the stage in horror. Alberta started to notice her sons on her, "Your father didn't like it when you held onto his backs." Alberta said to her sons.

Then they made their escape. The police decided to let them go so they won't be disturbed anymore. Raymond decided to continue on with the show. He showed a hula dance with an executor, a cowboy routine with a rabidash and a tap dance routine with a nidoking. The rabidash won first place.

After the show, Raymond came up to Sumi and smiled flirtatiously, "Hey care to go on a date ma'am?" Raymond asked

"Sorry," Sumi answered, "But I'm not going to."

There she came up to Elba and Petal. "Aunt Sumi?" Elba asked in confusion, "Why are you-"

"I decided to hold off romance til we're done with the tour," Sumi answered her niece.

Both Skitty and Delcatty came up to her and comforted Sumi.


	16. Delicious Details

Mr. Hiroaka was coming back from his old friend in Fushchia City. As he got to the circus, he saw that it was a total mess. Elba, Ferno, Lollipop, Concio, and Cerulea were chasing the animals around. Then a Chatot appeared on Mr. Hiroaka's shoulder. The kids started to do a dog pile on Hiroaka, causing the Chatot to fly away. "What's going on?" Mr. Hiraoka shouted as the kids got up.

"Well Mr. Hiroaka." Cerulea said, "We have some stories to tell you, but it's best if we do it in our point of view."

"Can I go first Grandpa?" Elba shouted.

"Sure sweetie," Hiroaka answered.

The vision changes to a candy paradise.

"I was fixing up some candy for my cute little pokemon to eat. I gave Lollipop, Mr. Gumball, and Caramel Apple." Elba explained. "Then Lollipop wanted to show me a group of flowers she discovered. As they were eating their candy, they saw the flowers with something rustling in it. Suddenly, we saw a Chatot pop out shouting, "Flowers are pretty."

"Okay," Hiroaka said in confusion, "Now for you Ferno.

The vision shows a Hawaiian luau.

"My pokemon and I were playing charades when a Catot interrupted us." Ferno explained, "I got really mad at him for ruining the game. I barged outside and I bumped into Elba. There we chased the Chatot, til we saw it with an Onix and Concio and his pokemon on it. Cerulea caught him as he was falling."

"I'm just happy Concio is safe," Hiroaka said in relief, "Speaking of which, Concio it's your turn."

The vision show a futuristic scenery.

"My pokemon and I heard about a lose Onix from the zoo." Concio explained."We decide to lure it back. Unfortunately, we accidentally scared it by jumping on him. There he went nuts and headed straight for the circus. A Chatot flew into my face and I fell down. Luckily, Cerulea caught me."

"Now for Petal." Hiroaka said to her.

The vision shows a hippie paradise.

"My pokemon and I were playing with my brother and sister. Then I saw Elba chasing Elba and Ferno chasing a Chatot." Petal explained, "I told them to stay safe. When I got outside, I was horrified by it. I saw the Chatot and Concio's pokemon coming down from the Onix. I decided to tend to them."

"That's sweet of you Petal." Hiroaka said as he patted her head, "Finally, Cerulea."

The vision shows a Cloud castle meadow

"I was practicing my clown routine with Rainbow and Clouds when I heard saying, "Your so goofy."

"It interuppetd me. I followed it outside to find the Chatot getting into Concio's face. I had to safe him in time. As I placed him down, I saw the pokemon getting freaked out by the mess. There we decided to round them up before you get back."

The Chatot came to Cerulea and said, "That's Elba and Ferno's grandfather?"

"Of course, Thunderbolt." Cerulea whispered.

Then he saw Hiroaka's shiny pin and headed towards it, "So this Chatot caused all of this?" Hiroaka said, "Along with the wild Onix."

"What's wrong with it?" Petal asked.

"It's okay." Hiroaka said, "birds are usually attracted to shiny things."

"Nya" said a Skitty.

"Oh great," Ferno said, "Aunt Sumi's cats."

Skitty tried to eat Thunderbolt, but Cerulea stopped her, "Don't eat Thunderbolt?"

"How did you know it's name?" Hiroaka asked.

"We guessed." Cerulea lied.

"What about the wild Onix?" Hiroaka asked.

"Don't worry," Thunderbolt whispered, "I'll get it to leave."

Later he called the zoo and told them about the missing Onix. There he returned it and they cleaned up the circus in time for the next act.

 **Note: When I was little I was terrified of Raticate and Onix.**


	17. Tasty Tale

At a comic book con, the kids were dressed like supers. "Thanks for lending us these costumes Aunt Sumi," Ferno said.

"No prob" Sumi replied, "I needed someone to try them out."

As they were looking at the Super Wartortle comics, they saw 2 familiar men in Groucho glasses, "We're legitimate book publishers." said one.

"And we're planning to interview your Pokemon for new books." said another.

Everyone started to get weirded out by their behavior.

"Not them again." said a familiar voice

It was Sanjo from their Mt. Moon trip. He walked up to the duo and glared at them, "Your not book publishers." said Sanjo"You're The Autolycus Brothers."

Everyone but Elba, Ferno and their friends gasped in horror. The brothers both made a run for it, "Those 2 always act like idiots." Ferno said.

Later outside, they found and Sanjo talking to Tesshō. They were thrilled to see them again, "Can you tell us the origin on how you guys become supers?" Petal asked.

"It was way back in high school when Tessho and I were coming back from our baseball practice."

In a flashback, they showed teenage versions of themselves. Sanjo was a jock while Tessho was a nerd. Back then, Tessho gave out water to them.

When they came back home, their dad "Boys," he said to his sons, "Your mother and I will be coming home late. We got called in at work."

Later that night, they were playing checkers when they saw a ufo landing in the backyard.

Their pet pidgeotto and tailow peck the alien and accidentally spat on them. Their respective Pokemon touched them and started to gain instincts of animals.

The next day, they were figuring out what the alien was doing on Earth. They decided not to tell their parents so they won't get in trouble.

A month later after secret super training, they were on a field trip to a local history museum in Cerulean City. That's when the same alien they saw attacking the place. Tesshō made some costumes for them so no one will recognize them. Sanjo thought it was god since Tesshō reads a lot of comics.

Since they bonded with their pet Pokemon, they decided to become, "Captain Pidgeotto" and "Tailow Lad" they fought off the alien and sent him to Area 51. Ever since they've been fighting off criminals.

In modern times, they were pleased by the origin of Captain Pidgeotto. "A group of 12-year-olds and a 6-year-old are young at heart," Sanjo said to the kids.

Sumi was impressed that their Captain Pidgeotto and Tailow Lad. Lollipop was shocked that Sumi knows their secret and they told them about their ability to talk to animals. Sumi believed them because she was wondering why they keep talking to their pets while they understand her niece, nephew and their friends. She decided to keep it quiet since it was her who made them talk to animals.

Later at Cirque De Hiroaka, Sumi was performing a dance routine while the kids perform magic in their supersuits. In the audience, Sanjo and Tesshō watched and were impressed.

The End


	18. Savory Savings

They were on Cinnabar Island. The circus was going to Home of the Good orphan home. Hiroaka explained that the circus goes there every year. The 5 kids remember seeing the orphans and are hoping to see their old friend, "" "Grandpa," Elba said to Hiroaka, "Is the orphanage going to remember me?"

"They will," Hiroaka answered.

"Well, I hope they remember me too," Ferno said.

"Promise me to keep your brother from messing up?" Hiroaka said to his granddaughter.

Elba nodded.

As they got to the orphanages, they saw the owner, "Tadasu" looking down. He explained that the orphanage is running out of money and he didn't want anyone to end up on the streets. Cerulea recalled seeing homeless people in Cerulean City, she suggested that she and the kids should perform a circus for it. thought it was a good idea.

Later when they were putting up the tent, Petal found a Hoppip playing by the barrels. The Hoppip introduced herself as, "Palmtree" and quickly bonded with Petal. Petal help out makes flower decor for the circus and they were all impressed.

Suddenly, 2 familiar men with lame real estate outfits came in, "We're legitimate real estate agents of Autolycus Realty." said one agent.

"We're going to tear down the orphanage because there's oil under here." said another.

"Those Autolycus Bros won't give up," Cerulea whispered.

"I think I've seen their wanted poster at the police dept." Palmtree recalled, "They're always doing stuff that's completely ridiculous."

Ferno came in and saw the familiar men, "Not the Autolycus Bros again." Ferno groaned in a whisper.

Meanwhile, Joshua and Jacob were tracking down oil underneath the orphanage with their Oiltracker. They decided to drill it tonight.

Later that night, the circus was packed with people, "I knew that calling the local businesses would work."

"And thanks to that phone book Tadasu had," Concio said, "More businesses will be coming. Also, the pages looked good and no bent parts."

"Nobody uses them anymore," Cerulea recalled.

The Autolycus Bros snook in while the clowns weren't looking and they got out their Pokemon. They told Pinsir and Electebuzz to find the Oil location. Luckily, Lollipop and Palmtree caught them immediately. As they got to the place where they're supposed to drill oil. Palmtree did a razor leaf and it made them cry.

Then Lollipop sang and placed the 2 Pokemon to sleep. Luckily, Palmtree left to warn Elba. She needed to keep the place from being oily. "Elba your about to go on," Hiroaka recalled.

"I know Grandpa," Elba shouted.

She got up to the Autolycus Bros and with help from Clouds, it carried them to the ring and Concio did magic acts with the brothers. They woke up and removed their disguises, showing their underwear. Everyone's started to laugh while they made a run for it.

Petal thanked Palmtree for stopping the Autolycus Bros from drilling oil.

The End.


End file.
